


Check Me Out

by chocoholic2



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jack wears Bitty's glasses, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Year 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholic2/pseuds/chocoholic2
Summary: Bitty can’t ignore the fact that despite the dire consequences of this, the idea that they could get caught at any time is actually insanely, spine-tinglingly hot. He feels naughty and sexy and irresistible, looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend on his knees in the basement of thefucking library.Or, writing papers in the library can be hard, but sometimes, other things are hard, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, when I was soliciting ideas on Twitter about what I should write next, a bunch of my fandom idols all started saying I should write a quickie in an unexpected location with lots of giggling. It only took me three months, but I finally did it. Writing smut is harder than it looks, and I have a newfound respect and admiration for all y'all who do it on the regular.
> 
> Thanks to [BakedHam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedHam/pseuds/BakedHam) and [BaegentWashington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheFreewoodGuy/pseuds/BaegentWashington) for always having my back and reading my stuff and talking me off the ledge.
> 
> This one goes out to all the students!

Bitty rubs at his eyes, urging his brain to focus. He's been working on this essay for his Modern Food Practices class all day, but his vision is beginning to blur. Not only that, but he's starting to lose feeling in his butt from sitting so long in the hard, wooden chairs at Founder’s. He's not sure how much longer he can stay here, but he has to finish this paper by tomorrow.

He twists around in the chair and cracks his back so loudly that the girl sitting across from him at the table gives him a look. Her eyes squint at him in annoyance over the top of her laptop. Bitty grimaces apologetically. It's not like he can help it. He's been sore and stiff since the bus ride back from Dartmouth last night.

They got in too late for him to head to Providence, which means it's going to be at least another week and a half before he sees Jack again. According to the itinerary that Jack emailed him, the team plane took off for Arizona about 20 minutes ago, so it will be a few hours at least before Jack is able to respond to Bitty’s last text to him: a string of five dead face emojis. Maybe he was being melodramatic, but this essay _is_ going to kill him.

He sighs again, shoving his phone back out of sight hoping that it will help it stay out of mind. Ha, as if. He only needs two more pages for this stupid paper. He can do this...

A few minutes of staring blankly at the blinking Microsoft Word cursor later, Bitty is jolted from his stupor by the sound of scraping wood as someone sits down in the chair next to him.

Seriously? Doesn't this guy understand library etiquette? You always leave an empty chair, unless there's literally no other seats. It's like bros at a movie theater; you always have a buffer.

He turns to cast his best exasperated scowl at this guy, but when he sees him, his expression shifts instantly into surprise.

“Jack?! What are you doing here?” Bitty hisses in a whisper. “You're supposed to be on your way to Arizona!”

Jack just grins. “Last minute plane maintenance. Flight was delayed until tonight,” he whispers. He looks totally ridiculous, dressed in baggy black sweats and his rattiest Samwell hoodie, a plain black baseball cap pulled down over his eyes.

“You look like you're about to rob a Burger King,” Bitty chirps quietly, but still loud enough that the girl across the table glares again. Whatever, she can deal. “And are those my glasses?!”

Jack’s smile is smug. “I got them from your room. I stopped by the Haus to surprise you, but Chowder said you were here. Since when do you wear glasses?” he chirps back. “These aren't even prescription.”

“Oh, hush, you. I'm just… experimenting. And why are you wearing them anyway?”

Jack’s eyes dart around to the other students bowed over laptops at the tables around them. “I didn't want to get recognized on campus. I don't have a lot of time, so I didn't want to waste it being nice to fans.”

“I don't know if I should be flattered or appalled by you,” Bitty says, shaking his head.

“Well, since I'm here…” Jack leans in closer, and Bitty catches a whiff of his aftershave. It makes his pulse quicken. “I was thinking,” Jack continues, “that I could help you with your essay.” Bitty’s face falls. “There's a really great book that would be helpful.”

Bitty groans in disappointment. “I only have, what, a couple hours with you and you want to do homework?” Jack just smiles, his eyes stupid and blue and wolfish behind Bitty’s thick glasses. “You're the worst. Can't we just go back to the Haus?” he pleads.  “I’ll make you dinner for the plane, we can… hang out.” He flushes, biting his lip and glancing up at Jack through his lashes. It’s an invitation, one that usually works, which is why it's infuriating when it doesn't.

“Let me just grab this book for you first. I still remember where it is.” Jack shoves Bitty’s laptop closed and picks it up. “Come on, let's go.” Bitty doesn’t even have time to protest. Jack is on his feet and already walking back towards the stairs to the basement.

“Ugh.” Bitty stands, stretching a little as he packs up his notebook and water bottle back into his book bag before rushing off after Jack.

He follows Jack down to the lower level basement, where they keep the _serious_ tomes. Of course. Jack’s always serious, especially when it comes to homework, history and hockey. The bottom floor of Founder’s doesn't even have study carrels. This floor isn't for undergrads writing a paper or memorizing flashcards; this floor is for _scholars_. Bitty’s never even been down here.

“Is this really necessary?” he asks Jack, shuffling a few paces behind him on the stairs.

“Trust me.” Jack hands Bitty back his laptop and flashes him a look, and suddenly Bitty’s confused. That's not a library look. He spent an entire year studying with Jack, longer if you count his relentless insistence on going over French flashcards. Not once has he ever looked at Bitty with that look while studying.

But that's not to say it's not a familiar look… That's the look Jack gave him the first time he suggested that they shower together. It's the look he gives him when he finds Bitty waiting for him in his bed after a win. Bitty knows that look pretty well by now…

Suddenly a thrill zings through Bitty’s body. He shoves the computer back into his bag and rushes to the bottom of the stairs, jogging to catch up with Jack’s quick, confident strides.

The lights on this level must be connected to motion detectors, because the bright, tinny fluorescents pop on one by one, lighting their way as Jack walks assertively down the deserted hallway. They pass rows and rows of crammed bookshelves as Jack seems to be leading them all the way back to a far corner.

“So this book…” Bitty starts, doing his best not to trip over his feet in his haste to match pace with Jack. “You seem very…excited…to show it to me. Must be a good…book.”

He catches a small smirk on Jack’s lips before he replies. “It's one of my favorites. I haven't read it in a while though.”

Bitty tuts. “That's too bad. They don't have history books up in Providence?”

“Not this one.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you drove all the way down here then.”

Jack looks at him, and there are so many layers to his expression. There's the start of a shameless smirk on his lips, with laughter and mirth alight in his eyes, but just behind that is a deep fondness and an intense longing. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

They keep walking back into the deepest part of the library basement. Jack doesn't stop until the hallway dead-ends. He takes Bitty by the shoulders with two large hands and turns him toward the very last row of shelves.

“Down this way,” Jack says.

Bitty walks forward slowly, running two fingers lightly along the spines of the books as he walks. “Such a secluded place to store a book. I wonder which one of these is the one you wanted to show me.” He says it teasingly, a giggle threatening to bubble out of his throat at any second.

As they walk, Bitty suddenly feels the warmth of Jack’s nuzzling his neck. He tilts his head to the side as Jack’s lips touch down on the muscle where his neck meets his shoulder.

“You're so tense, Bits,” he whispers into his skin.

“Well, homework and hockey, ya know,” Bitty replies, his breath hitching as he feels Jack’s tongue join his lips. “It's…stressful.” It's all he can do to keep talking.

They're stumbling together now, Jack bumping up behind him as he tries to walk and kiss the back of Bitty’s neck at the same time. His bag slips off his shoulder and down to his elbow, as Jack turns him around, pushing his back up against the bookshelves.

“If I had more time, I would massage the knots away and take you apart slowly, one inch of skin at a time.” Jack’s voice is husky and rough. As he pushes into Bitty’s space, he can feel that Jack's already hard.

Bitty gulps. “How much time do you have?” he asks, gripping Jack’s shoulders as he renews his assault on Bitty’s neck.

“Not long,” he whispers, directly into Bitty’s ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth. He sucks on it gently, and Bitty’s eyes flutter shut. “About an hour before I have to drive back,” he adds, fingers kneading into his shoulders. He's desperate, Bitty realizes, and if that doesn't light a spark within him as well...

“You drove all the way up here to get your hands on me in the library?” Bitty chirps, dropping his bag gently to the floor and moving his hands to Jack’s lower back to pull their bodies closer.

“I didn't know you'd be in the library,” Jack replies, rolling his hips against Bitty’s – once, twice – for emphasis.

Bitty lets his eyes slip down to Jack’s mouth, and Jack gets the message loud and clear, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. He sucks at Bitty’s lower lip, and lights up every nerve in his body. Bitty slides his hands down to grasp at Jack’s firm and perfect ass. He pulls at him eagerly, pressing Jack’s erection into his own stomach. All the while, Jack annihilates his lips with his own. Bitty lets his tongue poke out between Jack’s lips, which seems to be all the invitation Jack needs to deepen the kiss even more, shoving past Bitty’s tongue to plunge into his mouth. It’s like he’s trying to consume him, and Bitty is more than happy to let him do it.

At least, he usually is, when they’re not in basement of the library.

In public.

“What if someone sees?” Bitty protests, his own body betraying him as he starts grinding into Jack.

Jack pulls his face back, and the loss of his lips feels tragic. He looks Bitty directly in the eye, still wearing his borrowed black frames. They make his eyes look even larger, his pupils so huge that there's barely any blue left to shine in the dim library fluorescents.

“No one comes down here,” he whispers.

“But what if they do?” Bitty’s heart is racing. The idea that anyone could catch them here… He feels a spike of anxiety on Jack’s behalf. It could be devastating if someone saw them and recognized Jack. Or if they took pictures, oh lord. And that's not even taking into account the sheer embarrassment of getting caught making out in the library.

Or more than making out? Bitty pants as he realizes that Jack’s hands are moving along his hips. Before he can even process it, Jack’s unbuckling his belt.

“What in the deep-fried hell do you think you're doing, Jack Zimmermann?” Bitty hisses as Jack pops open the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper.

In response, Jack drops down to his knees.

“Sweet lord almighty,” Bitty mutters.

Jack looks up at him hungrily, his hands tight on Bitty’s hips. He licks his lips, and Bitty can’t breathe. Jack spins his baseball cap around, and Bitty gets all the way hard. He's still wearing those stupid glasses, and holy hotcakes, the effect of it is scrambling Bitty’s brain.

On top of that, Bitty can’t ignore the fact that despite the dire consequences of this, the idea that they could get caught at any time is actually insanely, spine-tinglingly hot. He feels naughty and sexy and irresistible, looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend on his knees in the basement of the _fucking library_.

Jack’s deft fingers skim up to his waistband and slip beneath. Bitty can only watch, mouth wide open as Jack pulls down his pants and his briefs, both too quickly and too slowly for Bitty’s liking.

Bitty sucks air in quickly between his teeth as his cock bounces up, erect against his stomach. Jack’s hands slide up from around his knees, where he leaves Bitty’s khakis to sink down his legs. He rubs his hands sensuously up the back of Bitty’s thighs, bringing them all the way up to his butt, and Bitty savors the feeling as Jack cups and squeezes.

The head of Bitty’s cock just about lines up with Jack’s chin. His mouth is so close, but still so far. Bitty swallows thickly, barely breathing.

“Can I?” whispers Jack. His eyes flick back and forth between Bitty’s eyes and his dick. He looks so desperate for it, and he must be. He drove all the way here to see Bitty, and the first thing he wants to do is get on his knees for him. Is this real life?

“Jack… I—” He meets Jack’s eyes, unable to finish a gosh darn sentence he's so turned on, but _Jack’s_ the one who shudders, his fingers gripping even tighter on Bitty’s ass.

“Please?” he pleads.

Bitty can only nod. He brings one hand up to caress Jack’s face for a brief moment, cherishing the way he leans into the touch before bowing his head down toward Bitty’s groin.

Jack wraps a hand lightly around the middle of Bitty’s cock, and it’s so good, but still just hinting at what’s to come. Then he licks sloppily at the tip before popping the head in his mouth.

The sensation wrenches a high-pitched whine from the back of Bitty’s throat. It's a noise that he hadn't even known he was capable of making until Jack got his mouth on him the first time, all those months ago. It still catches him off guard every time, the idea that Jack alone can tug these foreign, guttural cries of pleasure from within him

Jack pulls off suddenly, and Bitty groans at the loss. “Gotta stay quiet, bud. There might be an echo,” he whispers, but there's a glint of pride in his eyes too. Neither of them wants to get caught, but Bitty knows how much Jack likes his noises.

“Jack…” Bitty whimpers. He can’t say anything else, because Jack directs his attention back to Bitty’s hard cock. He licks obscenely at the shaft, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip. Methodically, he licks around Bitty’s whole cock until every inch is coated and wet. It’s indecent to watch. It’s like a torturous, glorious form of worship. Once he’s decided that Bitty’s slick enough, Jack wraps a hand tightly around the base and starts pumping along the shaft, sucking on the head.

Bitty keens. His eyes flutter shut as he gives in to the spine-tingling sensations. But it keeps getting better. Jack takes him deeper, and Bitty forces his eyes open to look down at the sultry, sexy, downright unreal sight of Jack hollowing his cheeks, sucking him down.

And boy what a sight he is. He’s really getting into it now, head bobbing languidly as if there’s no place he’d rather be. His eyes are closed, and his cheekbones look sharp enough to peel an apple. He’s beautiful.

Just when Bitty starts to get caught up in the groove of things, Jack pulls off and laps up playfully at the underside, teasing him. He licks at all of Bitty’s most sensitive spots, but it’s _not enough_.

He’s about to say so when Jack opens his eyes and meets his gaze. The heat between them sends a jolt through Bitty. His abs clench as a shudder ripples down his entire body, but _Jack’_ s the one who moans. The sound is thankfully muffled by Bitty’s cock between his lips.

“That feels so good, honey. You feel so good,” he whispers, repeating it like a mantra.

Jack just hums in response, bobbing and sucking until he finds a rhythm he likes. He keeps a steady pace, only stopping to suck along Bitty’s shaft, keeping it slick and hot and wet. It’s all Bitty can do to keep standing and keep silent.

Suddenly, Jack pulls off with a slurp. He moves down his dick, leaving sloppy, open mouth kisses in his wake until he gets to the base. Before Bitty can even comprehend what he’s doing, Jack moves down to lick along the underside of his balls. Bitty’s eyes flutter shut as he sucks at them each gently, kneading softly at the soft skin of his inner thighs as he does.

Bitty can’t help himself; his hands fly up to Jack’s head, needing more than anything to touch him. He pets mindlessly at Jack’s neck, grasping at the strands of hair beneath his baseball cap. He wants to run his fingers through Jack’s hair, but the sight of him in the backwards hat is hotter than Bitty can explain. Just then, Jack tilts his head to lavish Bitty’s perineum with his wet, hot tongue. As he does so, his glasses – Bitty’s glasses – slip down his nose. It’s completely endearing. It’s sexy as hell.

 _To hell with it_ , Bitty thinks, knocking the hat off and burying both his hands in Jack’s thick hair. He pulls gently, and Jack gasps. He smiles up at Bitty, his lips swollen and wet.

Bitty bites his lip to keep quiet as Jack slowly makes his way back up to his cock. Jack takes him deep once again, leaving a slick, wet trail as he pulls off toward the tip. When he gets to the head, he sucks deeply, so deeply that Bitty’s knees quiver. He’s afraid to breath, afraid to even open his mouth for fear of moaning. But it’s just so hard to stay quiet when Jack is playing him like an instrument.

“Just like that, honey,” Bitty whispers as Jack rediscovers his rhythm, picking up the pace. “I’m so close already.” It’s frankly embarrassing how close he is to coming, especially since it’s a miracle he’s lasted this long...

Jack hums around his cock and throws his whole body into it. His head bobs while his hand pumps along the base. His other hand kneads into Bitty’s thighs. He scratches gently from the crease of his hip all the way back down to his balls. He squeezes softly, sucks deeply, all the while looking at Bitty with his eyes blazing. Bitty looks down at him and shivers. His mind is just a constant stream of curses as he drowns in sensation. He no longer cares if anyone finds them. He no longer cares about his stupid paper. His world shrinks down to Jack and only Jack.

“Jack, honey, I’m… I’m gonna…”

In lieu of a response, Jack quickens the pace, his hand and mouth moving in tandem pushing Bitty closer and closer to the edge. He watches, dazed, as Jack pulls back until only the head of his cock in his mouth. He sucks and sucks, and then Bitty chokes back a sob as he comes harder than he has in weeks. He continues to watch as Jack’s throat works, swallowing every drop of cum except for one final, unexpected spurt that lands on his lips.

He licks it off like it’s the last, lingering taste of a decadent dessert.

“Gosh…” It’s all Bitty can manage to say. He would be embarrassed if he weren’t so warm and boneless. “You’re incredible.”

“You feel so good in my mouth,” Jack mumbles happily, and Bitty can’t even with this boy.

“You’re unreal,” he laughs in a quiet whisper.

Bitty takes his hands from where they’re resting on the bookshelf behind him. He’d been using his arms to support his now shaky legs, but now he grasps forward at Jack’s shoulders and pulls at them.

“Get up here and let me touch you.”

Jack pulls himself to his feet, silently laughing at Bitty’s bossy tone. Bitty clumsily sticks his right hand inside Jack’s sweats as his other arm wraps tightly around his waist.

Jack’s still hard and leaking pre-cum, which Bitty smears all over the head of his cock. After his mind-blowing orgasm, he’s not as coordinated as he’d like to be though, and after about a minute, Jack reaches down and takes himself in hand. Just as before, Jack sets the pace, but Bitty doesn’t move his hand away. He thumbs at the tip as Jack works the shaft. Jack is panting, quietly, but he keeps making these soft groans that drive Bitty wild.

“Come on, baby. Come for me, honey.” Bitty doesn’t really know what he’s saying, but he keeps whispering encouragements into the warm space between them.

Jack groans. “I’m… I’m close, Bits. I…” His eyes glance around nervously. “Where should I…”

And it’s like Bitty can read his mind.

“You can come in my mouth. No mess. It’ll be fine.” Jack eyes him with a look that’s half uncertainty, half hot desire.

“Bits. Are you… Are you sure?” He voice is shaky, but his gaze conveys nothing but heat.

In response, Bitty sinks to his knees. He opens his mouth, gazing up at Jack and trying with all his might to broadcast just how much he wants this. Jack looks wrecked, which Bitty will take as a compliment, thank you very much.

He opens his mouth, and Jack slowly guides his cock between his eager lips. He continues to stroke himself as Bitty sucks deeply at the head. He rolls his tongue, playing with the slit as Jack practically starts hyperventilating. He moans around Jack’s dick for one second… two… three…

Jack whimpers and then spills into Bitty’s mouth. Bitty laps it up greedily, swirling his tongue around the head after each pulse of Jack’s cock.

When he’s done, Jack kneels down and wraps his arms around Bitty, breathing deeply into the crease of his neck.

“That was so good, Bits,” he huffs.

“It was _so_ good,” Bitty replies, running a hand reverently down Jack’s back.

After a moment, he pushes Jack away. Jack’s confusion dissipates in seconds as Bitty tilts his head up for a kiss. Jack surges down to capture Bitty’s lips. The filthy part of Bitty can’t help but deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue between Jack’s lips so they can taste each other there. Jack grasps at him – at his arms, his back, his ass – like he cannot get close enough.

Eventually, their breathing evens out, and the reality of where they are and what they’ve done comes rushing back.

Jack grins at him, slightly dumb, mostly smug, and laughing under his breath as Bitty stands and hastily pulls up his pants.

“I don’t know if that was the hottest thing ever or the most horrifying,” Bitty says. “We besmirched the _library_ , Jack!”

Jack chuckles, adjusting his own sweats and picking up the baseball cap off the floor. “It’s a rite of passage, Bits. Like kissing the ice.”

“We kissed something, that’s for sure,” he mumbles under his breath, tugging at his belt.

“I can’t help it that you’re so sexy.” Bitty stops buckling his belt to glance up at the adoring look Jack is directing at him.

“And you, Mr. Zimmermann, are a menace.” But he smiles as he says it, one hand coming up to rest over Jack’s chest. After a moment, he pats at him affectionately. “Now come on, let’s hurry up and get back to the Haus so I can feed you before you have to drive back to Providence.”

“Haha, okay.” Jack bashfully pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose. It’s too adorable for words.

Bitty turns around and picks up his book bag, flashing Jack a satisfied smile. “And if you’re good, maybe we can take all of our clothes off for round two.” He doesn’t wait for a response, simply turns away and starts walking back along the bookshelf-lined hallway. His grin widens as he hears Jack’s footsteps rushing to catch behind him.

“Come on, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all are wondering, so yes, Jack did end up making his flight, and Bitty did eventually finish his paper. And he got a solid B- on it.
> 
> Come follow me on Twitter! I'm [@Chocoholic2_](http://twitter.com/chocoholic2_) and I generally tweet about writing struggles, feminist rage and drunk AMAs.


End file.
